1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carburetor for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a carburetor having a slide portion which compresses the air flow entering the air inlet and a screw adjusting assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carburetors having a metering rod assembly and slide are known. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,673, carburetor adjustment screw devices allow for precise delivery of fuel to adjust performance of the carburetor. Slide 22 is partially angled at its lower surface. However, the slide is not configured to adequately compress and accelerate the air as it passes underneath the slide.
It is also known to utilize devices (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,805) or projections (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,459,243; 4,464,311; and 4,465,642) within the venturi of a carburetor to vary the flow therethrough.
There is a need for a carburetor of this type which includes a slide portion for increasing the velocity of the air flow past the slide portion to effect thorough mixing of the incoming fuel with the air and efficient burning of the fuel-air mixture.
An object of the present invention is to effect thorough mixing of the incoming fuel with the air and efficient burning of the fuel-air mixture by forcing the incoming air to compress before traveling under the slide, thereby increasing the velocity of the air flours past the slide and fuel inlet to the throat of the venturi.
Another object of the present invention is to concentrate and accelerate air flow past the lower portion of the slide and fuel inlet to the throat by narrowing the lower portion of the carburetor air inlet.
A further object of the present invention is to maintain a steady atmospheric pressure on the fuel in the float bowl, thereby generating uniform fuel flow and efficient mixing of the fuel with incoming air by providing air inlet openings and a scoop in the upper portion of the air inlet. The scoop serves to trap the air in a relatively stagnant, non-turbulent state at the entrance to the inlet openings to maintain a constant pressure on the fuel in the float bowl.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a smooth surface for the air flow to reduce turbulence of the air passing under the slide by forming the lower surface of the slide substantially flush with the front and rear surfaces thereof.
Another object of the invention is to eliminate fuel overflow if the float bowl should become excessively filled or a disturbance in the vertical position of the float bowl occurs. A conical shaped orifice containing a closed-cell or similar material ball is provided. When the ball reaches the top of the orifice it creates a seal restricting the fuel from escaping the float bowl.
In accomplishing these and other objectives of the present invention, there is provided a carburetor for an internal combustion engine including a body having an air inlet end and an air outlet. A throat is disposed in the body between the air inlet and outlet. A slide assembly is movably disposed in the body for crosswise movement across the throat. A float bowl containing fuel is attached to the body. The float bowl includes a fuel outlet located in the throat. An adjustable metering rod extends through the slide assembly and throat into the float bowl. A spring assembly is located within the slide assembly for adjusting the position of the slide assembly to control the flow of air and fuel entering the body.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.